Girigiri no Stage
by bob lemon
Summary: Towards the end of the Christmas Bowl Hiruma and Sena get... "involved". HiruSena PWP


A/N: I love Eyeshield too much. Sorry for making you all wait so long. Here's another story (NOT in the Fucking Boyfriend/The Mamori Problem universe) and it's pretty much PWP. I'm working on another fic besides this one and possibly the next chapter of "Spiel Mit Mir" will be up soon. THERE ARE NO SPOILERS IN THIS FICTION, as I haven't finished the series yet, so I took a few liberties towards the end and assumed some things. As always, I get nourishment from REVIEWS! So leave them. =.=

CCC

"Yeah, that feels good…" Hiruma's hand was on the back of Sena's head, pushing it further down his cock. "Nnn…" The running back happily sucked up and down the erection, as he had done at least a dozen times now.

They were in the back of the locker room, the club house locked for the night and the rest of the team members gone. Sena was kneeling in front of Hiruma, who was leaning back against some of the lockers for support. Sena hummed in the back of his throat, knowing exactly the reaction Hiruma would give. They hadn't even been "together" that long and he had already learned what pleasured his partner the most.

"Fuck-right there… yeah…" A few seconds later Sena braced himself for a mouth full of cum. He still hadn't gotten used to the taste and texture of it and preferred to spit it out afterward, but he would pretty much do anything to make Hiruma show that face. As he was coming, and for a few seconds afterward, he would blush just a little and open his lips, panting. That alone almost made Sena come, too.

CCC

It had been only a few weeks ago. Sena had found himself with a crush long before then, but a proper opportunity arose and he took the chance presented to him. Even though he never would have _dreamed_ of making such an offer before joining the football club, Sena had changed over the course of the season, and so had his attitude towards the scary captain.

They had been alone, a rarity in the busy world of the Christmas bowl. Hiruma had been overly tired and mentioned something about the stress. Sena had tentatively replied with a teasing (and embarrassing) remark about being able to help him. Hiruma had raised one eyebrow, remained silent for a second, and then motioned him over with a knobby finger.

Although probably not what Hiruma had expected, Sena had promptly offered him a blow job, blushing and trying not to act scared. The boy already figured Hiruma had found out about his crush, anyway, and he had encouraged Sena in the first place and…

It had been different from what Sena had imagined. He had pictured it either being terribly nasty or incredibly arousing, when actually it was neither. It wasn't until he had pulled back, his mouth full of Hiruma's waste, that he had gotten his own erection. The quarterback had definitely looked de-stressed and like he hadn't "gotten any" in a long time. The first look was the same as all the times after: a light blush, parted lips and glazed eyes. If Sena hadn't been in love before, he was now.

That time Hiruma hadn't touched him in return. They had parted, Sena incredibly embarrassed and Hiruma as haughty as ever, but they next time they met in such a fashion, Hiruma had come to him. The devil had cornered him after club activities and they jerked each other off in the small back room, which was meant for brooms and extra equipment. After that meeting they would do what they could when they had a moment. Sena had never spent so much one-on-one time with his football heart-throb.

CCC

The first time they had sex was during a short break they had between games; all the teams got five days to recuperate from the pressure of the Christmas Bowl. Hiruma, of course, had made the team practice during most of this, but on Friday he let them leave early. Everyone except Sena, that was. Mamori stayed behind and watched him do running drills for two hours until Suzuna miraculously showed up and convinced her to go shopping. She said goodbye to Sena and shot a knowing glare Hiruma's way. Not five minutes after the girls had left, Hiruma let up on Sena and invited him into the club's new super deluxe shower room.

Hiruma made a few pointed comments about Sena's increasing endurance and how in the next game he should try to keep the improvement hidden, while Sena self consciously stripped off his number 21 jersey. He nodded to show that he was still listening, but wouldn't meet Hiruma's eye, which had been glued to him since they had closed the door. There was a moment of silence while Sena struggled with his white football pads. Although the two of them had done many sexual things together, Sena had never actually been naked, or even close to it, in front of Hiruma. Usually he would just unzip Hiruma's fly, do the dirty and then be done with it.

More importantly was the fact that Sena had never seen Hiruma's naked body either. Even when they had gone to America and played football on the beach, Hiruma had been wearing a full body swimsuit. Surely if Hiruma was expecting naked, Sena could do the same?

"What's the matter, fucking chibi? Can't get that off without fucking Manager's help?" Hiruma scowled at him teasingly from halfway across the room.

"Aren't you taking a shower, too?" Sena asked shyly, but without faltering. He stole a glace at the quarterback from the corner of his eye.

"What do I need a fucking shower for?" he asked, his lips twitching upwards in a grin.

"Well what are you doing in here, then?" Sena asked, adding a pinch of annoyance to his voice.

Hiruma shrugged before replying. "Watching." Sena turned away, blushing lightly.

The running back tossed his padding onto the floor in front of his cubby, avoiding Hiruma entirely. He couldn't think of anything to say as a retort. He knew that whatever Hiruma wanted he would get no matter what and that it was probably better to quit opposing him early on.

Sena pulled off his grass stained pants and placed them next to his 21 jersey. Fully aware that Hiruma was staring holes into the back of his head, Sena didn't hesitate to remove his boxers, as if he was actually getting ready to take a normal shower. Again without stopping, the boy walked from the locker room to the newly added shower area and out of Hiruma's view.

Of course the demon followed immediately, not bothering to take off any of his own clothing. Hiruma stood in the doorway and leaned against the tiled wall, staring at Sena again. The runner had started the hot water, began by rinsing off his face and hair, then closed his eyes and rubbed his face vigorously with his hands. Sensing Hiruma again, he slowly turned his head, his whole body wet.

"Why don't you jack off?" Hiruma suggested with a malicious grin.

"Why don't you jack me off?" Sena retorted automatically, blushing from ear to ear. He turned back to the faucet.

"We'll have to see about that." Hiruma had pushed himself off the wall and had started for Sena, despite the water that was covering the floor and rebounding onto the bottom of his pants.

Sena turned around as he heard Hiruma approach and backed up into the wall. Hiruma reached over and turned the streaming water off, drenched the sleeve of his black sweater in the process.

"I want to have sex," he said pointedly. Sena blushed at the blunt words. He thought as much.

"…but I haven't even washed my hair or…" Sena started shyly, but Hiruma cut him off with only a look. He motioned to the crotch of his tight black pants and Sena looked down.

The quarterback was only bulging a little bit, meaning that he probably needed Sena to get him up a little more. The boy obediently got on his knees and undid Hiruma's belt, button, and fly. He pulled Hiruma's cock out, rubbing it and looking up at his captain.

"Can I take these off?" he gently touched the dress pants with one hand.

"No." Hiruma's voice left no room for argument. Sena sighed and looked back to what was in front of him.

He flicked out his tongue and expertly ran it across the tip of Hiruma's erection. The quarterback's hand automatically came to the back of Sena's head, pressuring him to take more. The boy opened his mouth wider, sucking in the head of the penis and using his wet fingers to rub the shaft closer to his body.

Hiruma quietly growled. "You're getting too good at this you fucking slut." Sena closed his eyes and waited for Hiruma to take his hand off the back of his head. He finally did a moment later and the runner leaned back on his ankles, waiting the next command.

"Stand up and face the wall," Hiruma growled, leaning down and grabbing the small bottle of community conditioner.

Sena did as he was told, looking at Hiruma over his shoulder.

He was told to spread his legs wider as Hiruma poured some of the conditioner onto his spidery palm. Sena looked back at the wall, a little nervous, but spread his legs, resting his hands against the slick tiles for support. He felt Hiruma's hands at his bottom immediately, the captain mumbling something about "a nice view."

The hand without the conditioner spread Sena's butt cheeks, kneading the muscles that had formed there from intense football practices.

"Bend over more," Hiruma said in him commanding tone. Again, Sena did as he was told.

The running back shivered as he felt Hiruma's finger at his entrance, pushing an elongated digit in without hesitating. Sena's ass immediately clenched up.

"Relax, fucking chibi." Sena took a deep breath and consciously loosened his muscles.

Hiruma pushed the finger in until Sena could feel his knuckles against his cheeks.

"H-Hiruma…" Sena's stomach was shaking like it had butterflies in it. "It feels weird…" Sena closed his eyes and leaned his forehead between his hands, against the tile. Hiruma didn't respond, only continued with his ministrations of wiggling the finger around.

Eventually Hiruma withdrew and Sena looked tentatively over his shoulder. He was re-coating his hand with conditioner. When he looked up and met Sena's eyes he couldn't hold back a grin. Hiruma spread Sena's cheeks again and this time inserted two fingers while the runner returned his head to rest against the wall. He was getting a little aroused, but this wasn't exactly what he thought of when sex was mentioned.

Hiruma continued stretching his entrance, letting some of the extra conditioner run down the back of Sena's legs. He thrust his fingers in and out, mimicking what he would be doing in another minute.

"How does that feel, fucking chibi?" Hiruma's voice sounded lower than usual.

"I… don't know…" Sena eventually replied, blushing brightly against the wall.

Hiruma removed his fingers again and Sena snuck another look back, watching intently as Hiruma poured another dollop of conditioner on his hand and gave his cock a few good strokes. When he was done he grabbed Sena's waist with his clean hand, using the other to guide is erection to where his fingers had been working a minute ago.

Sena braced himself harder against the wall as Hiruma slowly slid his erection into the tiny hole. He grunted, trying desperately to hold it back, and Hiruma grabbed his other hip with his slimy hand.

"…that's good… fucking chibi…" Hiruma almost panted, squeezing in the rest of his member.

"Aaannn…" Sena gasped. It was sort of erotic now that Hiruma's cock was in him and not just his fingers.

"How's _that_, fucking chibi?" Hiruma's hips were pressed right against his butt.

"Could you…" Sena gasped, unable to get out what he wanted to.

Hiruma guessed and withdrew his cock about an inch, then thrust it back in.

"Aaahhhh!" Sena's head tilted back a little. When Hiruma had thrust that time, it felt really _really_ good. Hiruma chuckled deeply behind him.

He pulled out again, farther this time, and thrust in, creating a rhythm that Sena immediately began to follow, pushing his hips back as much as he could. He was now completely hard, his own erection bouncing back and forth with Hiruma's thrusts.

Every time Hiruma pushed his erection in completely, Sena felt a pulse of blood cross his face, bring stars into his vision.

"Hiruma…!" The name turned into a load moan. "I'm… I'm going to-"

"Hold on, fucking chibi," Hiruma said, out of breath. He continued thrusting, gripping onto Sena's hips tighter. His rhythm sped up, which made Sena feel like he was going to pass out.

"Pl…ease…" Sena whimpered, only upright because of his hands on the wall and Hiruma's tight grip.

Finally Hiruma reached forward with his sticky hand, roughly pulling on Sena's erection. Sena came immediately, his legs shaking like he had been running too hard.

When he orgasmed, Sena's muscles clenched violently around Hiruma's cock, and through his hazy senses the runner heard Hiruma moan. If only he had enough energy to turn around and look at that erotic face!

The two of them were silent for a few seconds, leaning heavily against the shower wall and basking in their release. Sena could hear Hiruma's heavy breaths, but still couldn't get up enough energy to open his eyes and look over his shoulder. He had never orgasmed that hard before.

Hiruma was the first to move, pulling away from Sena and releasing the hold on his hips. Sena slowly slipped down to the floor with shaking legs, turning to lean against the tile and finally looking up at Hiruma. He still had a glow about him and was a little out of breath, but Sena deeply regretted not being able to watch him cum. He sighed quietly and desperately hoped for a next time.

The quarter back had been wearing his clothes the whole time and now had a mess of cum and conditioner down the front of his pants. On top of that, his shirt was soaking from leaning against Sena's wet body. Hiruma casually tucked his penis back into his pants before reaching for the towel that had been waiting for Sena when he finished his shower. He wiped off what he could and threw the towel onto the floor in a dry shower stall across the way, Sena watching him with a dazed look on his face. It was taking a minute for him to realize what was going on.

"Hiruma…?" Sena asked in a quiet voice, implying he wanted to ask something.

"Hnnn?" Hiruma looked down at him from the corner of his eye.

"Can I… have a kiss?" Sena asked shyly, his face still red from their bout of sex. It seemed like a strange question, but despite the fact that they had just had sex, up until now they had never kissed. Hiruma had played with Sena's nipples once, but that was the only non-erectile intimacy the two had shared.

Hiruma raised an eyebrow and looked thoughtful for a moment. He bent down, resting his weight on his left knee, and kissed Sena firmly on the lips. They both closed their eyes while Hiruma's tongue forced it's way in to Sena's mouth, causing Sena to shiver and moan softly.

Once again, Hiruma backed away, smirking. "I've gotta go change, fucking chibi. Why don't you finish your shower?"

Sena nodded in response, still unable to move. Hiruma slowly walked out of the room.

After a minute of sitting still, Sena finally reached up and turned the shower back on, letting the water stream on to his exhausted body, still unable to get up off the floor.

CCC

They had won the Christmas bowl.

Somehow.

Sena couldn't believe it happened. He himself had pushed so hard that when it was all over, Musashi had carried him off the field on his back, since the running back was unable to stand by himself.

Everyone was crying, even Mamori and Suzuna. Hiruma had let a few tears loose, but that was only because Kurita had squeezed him so hard.

"See? I told you we could do it, fucking fatty." Kurita blushed happily and mumbled something about it being a team effort and how he was glad they had everyone there with him. Sena wiped his face again, the realization finally hitting him. They had seriously won the Christmas bowl.

Mamori ushered Sena and Musashi to the bench, stretching Sena's legs out to look at them. Before she got past a little rubbing, a rush of Devil Bat fans came from the bleachers, raising Sena above their head and shouting "Eye-sh! Eye-sh!". Hiruma was raised too and had to bonk a few people on the head with the butt of his gun before he was let down.

It took more than an hour before people started clearing out. Mamori had somehow gotten Sena back to the bench, using Musashi and Kurita as human shields, and bandaged up Sena's knees, forcing him to hold an ice pack on his left side where swelling was already apparent.

"Thank you," he managed, smiling widely at Mamori. She turned away, blushing, and wiped away another tear of her own.

Suddenly Kurita and Musashi stepped aside, allowing Shin to appear. Sena looked up and him and swallowed. It had been so close, but in the end Sena had managed to beat him.

Behind Shin was Sakuraba, looking as stony faced as his teammate. Sena returned the look, more serious than he had ever been.

"I admit defeat," Shin said solemnly. "You adapt too quickly to beat." Sena didn't react. He really wanted to console Shin, tell him that it had been close after all and maybe he'd just gotten lucky, but somehow that seemed to be more detrimental than consoling.

"Thank you," was all he could say, still 100% serious. After a moment's hesitation, Sena stuck out his hand in the form of a handshake. Shin immediately accepted.

Sakuraba came up behind him and shook Sena's hand immediately after. "I'm no match for Hiruma, either," he said, looking down at the grass under his feet. Sena's face finally broke into a smile.

"Neither am I," he replied, although he was the only one within ear shot that understood the double meaning.

Sakuraba smiled and nodded in return anyway.

"We'll see you at the finals next year." Shin gave a determined nod behind him.

Sena smiled. "Yeah."

As the two Ojo players walked away, Sena saw that the field had finally cleared up. The bleachers were already empty, of course, and the Christmas bowl was over. The awards ceremony would be held in a few days, giving the players more time to recover. Sena was thankful for that.

Meanwhile, Hiruma had already planned a huge party. Although the team was exhausted, not one of them was going to give up this opportunity to celebrate and get free food and drinks.

Somehow (no one asked) Hiruma had booked an entire high class sushi parlor. The building itself was in the old Japanese style, featuring tatami rooms with low tables and a fantastically decorated garden. Although they were in the middle of the city, the every day noises seemed to be muffled and Sena felt like nothing could distract him from the wonderful food and his good friends.

The chef continuously made various forms of sushi, and cute waitresses brought a new dish every few minutes. Before the dinner had even begun, the owner had brought in seven bottles of classy looking sake, eyeing Hiruma as he placed them on the table. During the course of the celebration, if one of the bottles were emptied (which was surprisingly frequent) another would immediately be brought in to replace it. It was also the only thing to drink besides water, so even some of the kids like Sena who were tentative to have some, ended up dead drunk. Even Mamori was wobbling around the room, insisting that Monta straighten his shirt and Juumonji wipe that rice off his face.

Sena had managed to get a seat next to Hiruma, who was acting pretty normal despite the fact that he had gone through two of the bottles of wine by himself. It wasn't until he turned to Sena, asking for a bottle that wasn't empty, that Sena realized that his eyes were glazed over and his cheeks were burning pink.

Being the only one at the table sober enough to stand up and get Hiruma another bottle, Sena did so, barely managing to not trip over Taki, who was passed out already. When he sat back down, he lost his balance and conveniently fell on Hiruma, who clumsily caught him. Due to the fact that Sena was somewhat drunk, the close proximity had more of an effect on him than it should have.

"…Hiruma…" he said dreamily, in a "take me now" tone of voice. Hiruma smirked and pecked him lightly on the lips. Sena smiled and leaned back, trying to get Hiruma's face into focus again.

"I love you…" Hiruma mumbled, leaning forward and kissing Sena's neck lightly. Sena's eyes popped open.

"Wh-what?" he whispered, pulling farther away and setting the bottle of sake down on the table.

"I said I love you, fucking chibi. Hard of hearing?" Hiruma was still smirking, his eyes holding the same glazed over look that they had before.

Sena gulped. Hiruma must be _really_ drunk. They had been having sex when they could, but Sena never felt like they had a particularly meaningful relationship until now. It was probably just the alcohol talking. Nevertheless…

Sena's hand slowly slipped into his pocket, pulling out his phone.

"What're you doing?" Hiruma mumbled, leaning forward and then back, like drunkards do.

"Would you say that again?" Sena asked innocently, holding up his phone, the video screen on display.

"What're you doing?" Hiruma sounded confused. Sena giggled.

"No, before that!" Hiruma looked thoughtful, rubbing his chin.

"Oh! I love you!" he giggled himself, looking directly into Sena's phone.

"What?" Sena couldn't believe this was happening.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I love you, fucking chibi! You're having some serious problems tonight!"

Satisfied with his new found treasure, Sena snuck his phone away before Hiruma got a hold of himself. When his hands were free, Hiruma wrapped his gangly arms around Sena and pulled him into his lap.

"H-hey!" Sena giggled, looking up in time to see Mamori slouch onto the table, eyes closed. Monta was setting right next to her, neither disturbed by Hiruma's strange attitude, and it looked like he was trying to steal a kiss himself. Sena continued to giggle.

Another hour passed before they had a few more people join them. They were Musashi's friends, coworkers from when he was still in construction. They had come to pick them up (since they were only the 'adults' that would consent to a high school run club going drinking) but ended up sitting down and having their share of sushi and sake before ushering everyone out.

Before everyone left, they had to drink a full cup of water, although Monta fought them pretty hard. By the time they had gathered out in the street, there were no cars left on the road besides the small truck the workers had brought over. Musashi was almost completely sober, probably the only one. Kurita was still acting pretty happy, but managed to convince the chaperones that he could make it to the train by himself, taking Komusubi with him. Sena proceeded to argue that he only lived a few blocks away and could take Mamori with him, but Hiruma cut in, insisting on returning together.

"Hiruma, you don't live anywhere close to Sena," Musashi pointed out. Hiruma frowned and shrugged.

"I'm not going home." He came up behind Sena and leaned on him, throwing his hands over Sena's shoulders and resting his head on top of his.

Sena blushed and looked down, unable to meet Musashi's eyes.

"You're mom won't mind, right Sena?" Hiruma asked, calling the boy by his name and not 'fucking chibi'. Sena blushed darker.

He hated bringing Hiruma over because it meant lying to his parents, but he didn't want to turn Hiruma down. Besides, he was right; his mom would be ecstatic that Sena brought Hiruma home. Not only was he the only football friend he'd introduced his parents to until now, but Hiruma had played the perfect angel in their presence.

"No, she won't," Sena kept his eyes averted.

Musashi sighed and motioned to the other guys. "Let's get the rest of these kids home…" He turned, leaving Sena clutching Hiruma's arm. He really hoped his parents were asleep already.

CCC

Much later the next day, Sena wandered to the school despite the fact that it was a holiday. He wanted to see Hiruma (remembering everything that had gone on the night before) and figured the captain would be at the club house, either rounding up the funds to pay for last nights dinner or organizing some outrageous arrival to the awards ceremony.

Sena was right. When he reached the field he noticed the club door had been left slightly ajar and that meant someone was inside.

Hiruma looked up as the running back gently slid open the door. Sena immediately blushed, thinking about how Hiruma had been all over him last night.

"Fucking chibi. What's up?" he looked vaguely surprised that someone other than him had shown up at school the morning after such a big and drunken party.

"My mom made breakfast for you…" Sena said tentatively, holding out a bento box. His mother had been distraught when she found out that Hiruma had left before breakfast.

Hiruma frowned and leaned forward to take it. Their hands brushed for a second and Sena jumped, blushing from head to toe.

"What's the matter with you?" Hiruma asked, setting the box down next to his laptop. Sena stuffed his hands into his pocket, unconsciously grabbing his cell phone.

He really wanted to bring up what Hiruma had said to him the night before, but he was afraid of the reaction he would get, especially after he had taped it.

"Fucking. Chibi." Hiruma was looking increasing irritated, so Sena decided to go for it. He had covered his tracks anyway.

Sena pulled out his cell phone and selected the video he took yesterday, pointing the screen at Hiruma and blushing again.

Hiruma's voice rang out clearly in the mostly empty club room. "… I love you!" His smiling face came forward, taking up the whole screen, then panned back. Sena's voice could only be heard as a mumble.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I love you, fucking chibi!..." As the drunken words sounded from the tiny cell phone speakers, Hiruma's face morphed into a look of horror and Sena continued to watch him, the blush never leaving his face.

Hiruma grabbed the phone out of Sena's hand and immediately broke it in half. The video stopped and the screen went black, making a low buzzing sound before the room was silent again.

Sena didn't react. He wasn't mad, in fact he had anticipated something like this. He watched Hiruma's face, detecting a slight blush from the football captain. Hiruma couldn't meet his eyes.

"If you ever tell anyone…" Hiruma started, pointing the broken phone at Sena, but Sena smiled in return. Hiruma immediately stopped, anticipating the worst.

"I transferred it to my computer already," Sena replied, unable to lie to Hiruma. The quarterback mumbled something under his breath about being able to take care of that.

Sena continued. "I also burnt three copies of it, stored it on my school drive, downloaded it onto a hosting website and put a copy of it on my mom's phone." Hiruma's jaw dropped half an inch. "Don't worry, she doesn't know how to do anything except make and take phone calls." Sena had done a little more than that, but he wasn't about to reveal all of his secrets to Hiruma. Besides, he really wanted to keep his new treasure. Even if Hiruma had meant it wholeheartedly, Sena doubted he would say anything like that again.

fin

I drew some fanart for this story (I'm not as good at drawing as writing, probably) naked-link. deviantart. com/art/HiruSena-fanart-102018106 (remove spaces)

Thank you for reading, please leave a REVEIW!!


End file.
